Never Let You Go
by Vesuvious
Summary: Jenna and Elena are gone for the weekend and Jeremy and Tyler will have the house to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a Jyler fan fic with a very vague place in the TVD timeline. Jenna and Elena are gone for the weekend and Jeremy decides to invite Tyler over. This is after Tyler and Jeremy have been dating for awhile so obviously things are going to get steamy between two horny teenage boys in a house alone for the weekend. Whatever shall they do to pass the time…?**

Jeremy woke up Friday morning feeling refreshed and better than he had in days. All he could think about was that Jenna and Elena were going to be gone for the weekend, and he would get to have Tyler all to himself for a whole weekend.

Jeremy grinned to himself when he thought about Tyler. He and Tyler had been secretly seeing each other for a couple months now and things had been getting steadily more hot and heavy between them. The only problem was that they hadn't had sex yet.

He got out of bed and hopped into the shower to get ready for school. He gasped at the first splash of the hot water on his naked skin as he got in the shower. His body quickly became acclimated to the temperature of the water. He turned his face up towards the shower head and as the hot water streamed down his face he started thinking about what was happening between him and Tyler.

Jeremy had been trying to take things slow between him and Tyler because he still wasn't sure how serious Tyler was about all this. Jeremy didn't want to end up just being another one of Tyler's conquests. But deep down he didn't truly believe Tyler would ever treat him like that. Use him to get what he wants and then just throw Jeremy to the wayside.

As he got out of the shower and started toweling himself off he came to his decision. It would be this weekend. This weekend he would take things farther with Tyler than he ever had before. He just wondered with a little trepidation if this would change their relationship for the better or the worst.

* * *

Tyler stood leaning against his car waiting for when Jeremy would arrive at school. As he stood there watching his classmates walking towards the school building he thought about the crazy turn that his life had taken lately. Not only was he dating a _guy_ he was dating none other than Jeremy Gilbert. He didn't quite understand how hating each other had turned into whatever _this_ was that he had with Jeremy, but as far as he was concerned he couldn't be happier.

Jeremy was just the thing he needed in his life right now to help him forget his shitty home life. His father forever held him up to impossible standards and his alcoholic mother never showed any interest in his life provided he kept up the Lockwood family image. Thats why when he saw Elena's car pull into the school parking lot his mood immediately lifted and he began to smile. As soon as he knew Jeremy had seen him Tyler immediately turned and headed around to the back of the school knowing Jeremy would follow him.

He turned the corner and put his back against the wall and waited for Jeremy.

As soon as Jeremy turned the corner Tyler grabbed him around the waist and pressed him against the wall. Both of the their backpacks fell forgotten to the ground as Tyler immediately moved in for a kiss. Tyler reached up and held onto Jeremy by the back of his neck as they slowly molded their mouths together in a slow tender kiss. As Tyler ran his tongue along Jeremy's bottom lip Jeremy opened his mouth to Tyler's eager tongue.

The two boys pressed closer together as they kissed until there was no space between their hips and Jeremy ran his hands down Tyler's back down to his hips and rested his hands there. After a minute or two Tyler pulls his mouth away from Jeremy's and they simply stand there gasping for breath.

Tyler smiled and looked up into Jeremy's beautiful brown eyes and said simply. "Hey."

Jeremy laughed a little and leaned down a little and gave Tyler another quick kiss on the lips and replied, "Hey, to you too. What was that about?"

"Nothing, just haven't seen you in a couple days." Replies Tyler. He pulls apart from Jeremy and they pick up their forgotten backpacks off the pavement.

"Well I hate to cut our little reunion short, but I have a big test first period so I actually can't be late today." said Jeremy as they quickly fix their slightly messed up clothes.

"Alright, I'll see you after classes then. Don't forget I'm driving you today," Tyler says as they begin to quickly walk towards the back doors to the school.

"And you don't forget its dinner at my place tonight!" Jeremy yells as he separates from Tyler and runs down the hallway to his class.

Tyler smiled to himself as he continued walking down the hall to his class. Today was going to be a great day. He could feel it.

**AN: This is just a short starting chapter that I wanted to publish to see where people would like this story to go. Be warned, this fic WILL contain smut and lots of it in the later chapters. I am completely open to ideas and suggestions so please let me know what you think should happen when you review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading. -Vesuvious**

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I don't have anyone editing this so if there are typos/errors I apologize ahead of time.**

As it turns out, Tyler can cook. When Tyler drives them home from school he ends up only staying a few seconds outside of Jeremy's place before leaving to go get some "dinner supplies" as Tyler called it. Jeremy was a little curious as to what exactly he would be making with these supplies, but he put it out of his mind. He figured he would find out soon enough.

Jeremy lets himself into the house and is immediately accosted by Jenna. She was moving around the house making sure he knew all the information he would need while she and Elena were going to be gone. She handed him a list of emergency contacts and numbers as she stepped out the front door just as Alaric was pulling into the driveway. She turned and set her bags down to give Jeremy a hug goodbye.

Jenna stepped back and said, "And don't forget to do the laundry this weekend, it looks like you have two weeks worth of dirty clothes stuffed in your hamper."

Jeremy gives her an exasperated look and says, "Alright, alright Jenna. I get it, I need to do my laundry. Get out of here already." He gives her a grin at that last part to let her know he is only kidding. She gives him a fond smile and as she turns to go tells him, "You take care of yourself this weekend kiddo."

Jeremy watches her walk down the sidewalk to Alaric's car. Alaric loads her bags in the trunk and Jeremy gives them a wave goodbye as they pull out of the driveway. He waits until they turn at the end of the street to turn and go back inside the house. He walks into the kitchen and lays the list of emergency contacts on the counter. He grabs a soda from the fridge and flops himself on the couch and flips on the tv. As he is browsing the channels he wonders how long it would take for Tyler to get back from his little trip.

* * *

He must have nodded off at some point because when he wakes up it is to the sound of Tyler cooking in the kitchen. He rubs the palm of his hand in his sleep heavy eyes as he glances around him. He realizes suddenly that the t.v. is off and he was now covered in a blanket. Jeremy slowly rolls off the couch and heads into the kitchen to see what Tyler is up to.

Tyler looks up to see Jeremy standing in the doorway looking a little disheveled and smiles while saying, "You get a good nap?"

Jeremy gives him a sleepy smile in return and shuffles over to where Tyler is standing in front of the kitchen range while holding a pan full of sizzling shrimp. Jeremy could also see a pot of boiling noodles and a pan of what looks like alfredo sauce. Jeremy moves behind Tyler and wraps his arms around his waist while resting his chin on Tyler's shoulder.

Jeremy whispers in Tyler's ear, "You didn't have to let me sleep you know." Jeremy said this while pressing his whole body up against Tyler's and he smiled a little to himself when he felt Tyler give a little shiver in response.

Tyler leaned back into Jeremy's embrace and even closed his eyes a little as he said, "I couldn't help it. When I got here you looked too peaceful to wake up so I just covered you up and figured I would go ahead and get started with the cooking."

Jeremy began nuzzling his neck as Tyler was talking and murmured, "Is that so?" into Tyler's neck and then placed a small kiss on the side of Tyler's where his jugular vein throbbed to the time of his heart. Tyler closed his eyes completely and hummed a small sigh of satisfaction. His contentment lasted until he heard a loud sizzle come from the pan and Tyler jolted back to awareness as he suddenly remembered he was in the middle of cooking.

"Shit Jeremy, your gonna cause me to start a fire in here!" said Tyler as he quickly pulled the pan off the range and set it to the side. Jeremy just laughed and stepped around Tyler heading to the fridge. "Did you want anything to drink?" Jeremy asks as he opens the fridge to see what he has to offer. "Or maybe not..." Jeremy trails off as he opens the door and realizes all he has is a small amount of milk.

Tyler glances over at Jeremy and says, "Water is fine," as he continues preparing their dinner. Jeremy pours them two glasses of water and sets them on the kitchen table as Tyler gives them both a generous serving of the pasta he made on two plates. Tyler walks over to the table and says,"Dinner is served!" as he sets the plates on the table with a flourish. Jeremy grabs some silverware and napkins and they both sit down to eat.

Dinner passed quietly for them, both enjoying Tyler's delicious cooking. About halfway through the dinner Jeremy begins staring at Tyler's hand laying on the table and wonders if he should try and hold it, and how Tyler would react if he did. They hadn't really held hands before, it didn't really seem like a very masculine thing to do and it didn't help that they were supposed to be a secret. They couldn't exactly hold hands walking down the hallways of school after all.

Jeremy decides he would try and work himself up to it and he steadily inches his hand closer to Tyler's until suddenly Tyler grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers without even looking up from his plate. Jeremy blushes furiously and pushes the food around on his plate for a minute or two before looking up to see Tyler's reaction. Tyler was staring intently at Jeremy's face. In fact he was staring so hard at him, Jeremy felt like he was trying to see into his soul. This went on for a few minutes until Jeremy cleared his throat and looked down realizing they were both done eating their food.

Jeremy stood up and grabbed their dishes saying, "I'll get the dishes since you cooked." He took the dirty plates took the sink and started washing the dishes feeling suddenly awkward and self-conscious.

"Alright," Tyler says as he stands up and begins to stretch. Jeremy can't help but stare as Tyler arches his back and flings his hand behind his back. Jeremy can't help but want to run his hands all over Tyler as he watches his shoulder muscles bunch together under his thin t-shirt. Jeremy bites down on his bottom lip as he imagines running his hands down his back to his tight, firm... Jeremy jerks his eyes away from Tyler's body and back down to the sink as he sees him starting to turn around.

"I'll just be in the living room looking through your movies then." said Tyler as he walks to the living room. Once Tyler was gone Jeremy paused and took a deep breath. He was finding it hard to focus knowing what he was going to do tonight. Jeremy quickly finished drying his hands off and steps in front of the mirror on the wall. He checks to make sure he looks ok and headed into the living room.

Jeremy walks into the living room to find Avatar starting to play on the t.v. and the room is lit by nothing but a few candles set around the room. He walked over to the couch and saw that Tyler had already decided to sprawl himself across the whole couch. Tyler saw him and started to move to give Jeremy some room but Jeremy quickly moved forward and placed his hand on Tyler's chest pushing him back down and said, "Don't."

Jeremy smiled and placed one of his knees on the couch between Tyler's legs and swung the other over Tyler's thigh, straddling him. Jeremy bent forward and gently places his lips on Tyler's. Tyler immediately circles his arms around Jeremy and brings him all the way down atop him. Jeremy smiles into their kiss and Tyler takes the opportunity to delve his tongue into Jeremy's mouth his tongue moving to explore every corner of Jeremy's mouth.

Tyler moves his hand up Jeremy's neck and curls his fingers into Jeremy's hair massaging his scalp and Jeremy all but moans into Tyler's mouth. Jeremy tries to keep of the intensity of the kiss going, but Tyler forces them to slow down until he finally pulls away gasping for much needed air. Tyler looks up into Jeremy's eyes and gives him a mischievous smile and says, "I want ice cream."

Next thing Jeremy knows he is being rolled off and Tyler's comfortable warmth is gone. Jeremy is left blinking like an owl before pulling himself together before looking up over the edge of the couch at Tyler walking towards the kitchen and said,"Hey! You can't just leave me like that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Tyler says while smirking at him over his shoulder.

Instead of replying Jeremy gets up off the couch and walks quietly into the kitchen after Tyler. Tyler is standing in front of the fridge reaching for the strawberry ice cream he put in Jeremy's freezer earlier. Jeremy quickly walk up behind Tyler's bent over body and reaches around plants his whole hand on Tyler's inner thigh. Jeremy then drags the palm of his hand up Tyler's thigh as he grinds up against Tyler's ass.

"How about this then?" Jeremy says as Tyler jerks forward and nearly drops the strawberry ice cream on the floor. Jeremy's hand hasn't stopped moving up Tyler's leg and as Tyler shudders in his embrace Jeremy rubs the palm of if his hand over the increasingly hard bulge in Tyler's pants. Jeremy then turns Tyler's cheek towards his mouth and gives Tyler a rough, wet kiss.

Jeremy maintains the kiss and continues to rub against Tyler for a minute longer before pulling away from him while simultaneously snatching the ice cream from Tyler's hands. Tyler stands their dumbfounded for a second while Jeremy walks away laughing.

Giving Jeremy an irritated look Tyler says, "You are such a tease." Reaching into the refrigerator Tyler also grabs the can of whip cream he bought earlier.

Jeremy glances up at the sound of the can spraying and he sees Tyler spray a small amount of whip cream onto his index finger. Tyler turns to face Jeremy and meeting his eyes he brings his hand up to his mouth and puts his index finger all the way into his mouth. Without breaking eye contact Tyler closes his gorgeous lips around his finger and slowly slides it out of his mouth with a little pop at the end.

Jeremy couldn't help but stare at Tyler with naked lust in his eyes as he gazed at the look of pure sin Tyler has on his face.

"Do that again." Jeremy says. Tyler raises an eyebrow at Jeremy and proceeds to put a small mound of whip cream on his index finger and middle finger this time. He starts to raise his hand to his mouth again, but before he can Jeremy sets down the ice cream and grabs Tyler's wrist. As Tyler watches him with wide eyes Jeremy brings Tyler's fingers up to his mouth and closes his warm mouth around them. Tyler nearly lost it right then when he felt Jeremy's silk smooth tongue and his sensuous lips around his fingers. And the things Jeremy was doing with his tongue made Tyler start to go weak at the knees. Tyler had no idea that Jeremy could be as incredibly sexy as he was to him right now.

Jeremy had his eyes closed as he sucked the whip cream off of Tyler's fingers and he opened them again as he pulled them out of his mouth. Jeremy then gently kissed Tyler's fingertips and let his hand drop.

Jeremy laughed at the shocked expression on Tyler's face and turned back to finish serving the ice cream. He handed Tyler a bowl and said, "Come on, we are missing the movie." Jeremy then grabbed Tyler's hand and led him back in to the living room.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: I'm probably going to immediately start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this so please don't hate me too much for leaving you hanging at thia point in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I decided I should probably get around to the actual smut I promised... enjoy!**

Jeremy and Tyler have just finished their ice cream and Jeremy lays back against the armrest with a sigh. He then plops his legs in Tyler's lap and lays back closing his eyes. Tyler gives him a glance and then goes back to watching the movie. Tyler continues watching the movie for several minutes before noticing with his peripheral vision that Jeremy's arm is moving.

Tyler looks over at Jeremy and can't help but stare wide-eyed at him. Jeremy still has his eyes closed and he is biting down on his bottom lip. But that's not what is making Tyler's heart suddenly beat much faster and the room to suddenly feel so much warmer. No, what is making Tyler so hot and bothered is the fact that Jeremy is _touching himself._

Jeremy has one hand rubbing small circles around one of his nipples through his shirt and with the other he is slowly rubbing the rather large hard-on that Tyler can see bulging from his pants.

Thats when Tyler decided that if this wasn't a clear signal that Jeremy wanted something to happen then he had no idea what would be. Tyler decided to move things along and started by rubbing his hands along Jeremy's calves through his jeans. He then bent his head down and began to nuzzle his face along Jeremy's legs moving slowly upwards. Tyler then moved Jeremy's legs apart and slowly manuevered himself between them all while keeping his mouth moving up Jeremy's leg.

Tyler reaches Jeremy's thigh just past his knee and lifting the leg slightly, he places his open mouth down on Jeremy's leg. He bites down just hard enough that Jeremy can feel his teeth scraping along his jeans. He then continues to move his open mouth up Jeremy's inner thigh causing Jeremy to give a sudden shiver. Tyler looks up at Jeremy without removing his mouth and sees that he still has his eyes tightly closed, but he was now breathing much more heavily and his hands had stopped moving. Tyler smiles into Jeremy's leg and continued to graze his teeth up Jeremy's thigh until he reached the large bulge in Jeremy's pants.

This time Tyler placed a warm gentle kiss to the tip of the bulge and he was rewarded with a loud gasp from Jeremy. Tyler looked up to see that Jeremy was still breathing heavily and was giving him such a look of pure lust that Tyler wanted to just kiss him and begin ripping their clothes off right away. Instead he simply smiled and bent down to give the bulge in Jeremy's pants another gentle kiss. Tyler continued his attentions to Jeremy's groin for a few moments longer until Jeremy couldn't stand it any more and pulled Tyler up for a rough kiss.

Jeremy immediately plunged his tongue in Tyler's mouth and held onto Tyler's neck as if Tyler might somehow pull away from him. Tyler hungrily moved his mouth with Jeremy's and ran his hands down Jeremy's flanks until he grabbed the back of Jeremy's legs and pulled him into a more comfortable position. Tyler then began rocking his hips against Jeremy's grinding into him. Jeremy ran his up under Tyler's shirt and begin to knead his fingers into Tyler's back.

Tyler broke off his kiss with Jeremy and began to place gentle kisses down the line of his jaw and down towards his neck where he began to suck on Jeremy's skin. Jeremy sucked in a shuddering breath as Tyler began to suck a bruise into his neck. As they continued to grind against each other Jeremy slid his hand down the arch of Tyler's back until he reached the waistband of Tyler's jeans and slipped his hand in. Jeremy bypassed Tyler's boxers as well until he had the firm swell of Tyler's ass in his hand and _squeezed._

Tyler moaned into Jeremy's neck at the feel of Jeremy's hand squeezing his ass and moved his mouth back up to Jeremy's kiss bruised lips. Tyler locks Jeremy in a mouth watering kiss for a moment before sliding his body backwards until his face was level with Jeremy's stomach. He slid Jeremy's shirt up to his sternum and started placing hot open mouthed kisses down Jeremy's stomach toward his navel area. Jeremy breathes in deeply and arches up into Tyler's kisses while he runs his fingers through Tyler's short hair.

Tyler trails kisses down Jeremy's navel until he reaches his belt buckle. Tyler pauses and looking up locks eyes with Jeremy. Tyler's eyes are searching Jeremy's, silently asking permission. Jeremy gave him a small nod and Tyler quickly pulls Jeremy's belt off and tosses it to the side. Tyler unbuttons Jeremy's pants and while slowly pulling both his pants and boxers off Tyler bends down and kisses the exposed skin of Jeremy's hip bone. He continues moving down as more skin is exposed until finally he pulls Jeremy's pants off altogether.

Jeremy quickly shucks his shirt off and tosses it after his belt and pants. As Tyler sits up and pulls his shirt off Jeremy reaches down to Tyler's belt and quickly starts pulling it off and unbuttoning his pants. As soon as he has Tyler's pants open Jeremy reaches in and wraps his hand around Tyler's hard warm length and gives it a firm tug. Tyler breathes in a shuddering breath and closes his eyes as he arches into Jeremy's touch. He leans into Jeremy as he tries to get his pants off and Jeremy helps him pull it down his legs until finally Tyler is lying naked in Jeremy's arms.

Tyler props himself up with one arm and looks down into Jeremy's eyes. _He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_, Tyler thinks as he looks down into Jeremy's chocolate brown eyes. He drinks in the sight of Jeremy's face and reaches his other hand out to push a stray lock of hair from his face and then brings it down brush his thumb gently over Jeremy's lips. Jeremy reached his hand up to Tyler's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Their hands moved slowly over each other, both exploring the other's bodies until Jeremy pulled away from the kiss and looked Tyler in the eyes.

"Tyler, I'm ready." Jeremy said, searching Tyler's eyes before continuing. "I want all of you. Everything you can give."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, and Jeremy gives him a firm nod. "Alright then," Tyler says and he leans off the side of the couch and grabs up his pants. He reaches into one of the front pockets and pulls out a condom and small bottle of lube.

"You came prepared?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "How did you know I wanted to have sex tonight?" Jeremy asked, smiling at the sheepish grin Tyler had on his face.

"Hey, a guy's gotta hope right?" Tyler said as he set the items on the coffee table. He paused and bent down to give Jeremy a small kiss on the lips before saying in a more serious tone, "You said we had the house alone so I figured maybe..."

Jeremy smiled and leaned up to kiss him back. As he laid back down he said, "Its fine, I'm actually glad you did."

"Good," said Tyler and gave him a hungry look before saying, "Lets get down to business then."

Jeremy laughed as Tyler immediately ducks down and begins nuzzling and kissing Jeremy's neck and shoulder. Tyler continues kissing down Jeremy's collarbone and moves down to his chest. Jeremy gave a low groan of pleasure as Tyler moved his attentions to one of his nipples and gently sucks down on it. Tyler didn't stay there long before moving his mouth's attentions down his stomach to Jeremy's belly button. He gently blew down on it before giving it a wet open mouthed kiss. Tyler pulled away and blew on his belly button again and Jeremy shivered at the feel of air flowing over his wet skin.

Tyler slid his body back further along the couch until his face was level with Jeremy's and wrapped one hand around Jeremy's heavy cock. He gave it a few pumps and smirked up at Jeremy before bending his head down and taking Jeremy's whole cock into his mouth in one go. Jeremy gave a long low groan and curled his fingers in Tyler's hair as Tyler slid his mouth up and down his hard member. Tyler continues this for a few minutes before sliding Jeremy's cock out of his mouth with a pop.

Tyler reached over to the coffee table for the small bottle of lube as he asked Jeremy, "Are you ready?"

Jeremy took a deep breath before nodding and saying,"Yes, I'm ready Tyler."

Tyler quickly slicked two of his fingers with the lube before reaching down and rubbing his fingers against Jeremy's entrance. Jeremy arched his hips into Tyler's touch and Tyler moved Jeremy's legs so bent and slightly elevated. Tyler began to pump Jeremy's cock with his other hand hoping to distract him from the burn as he slowly pushed one finger into Jeremy's hole. Jeremy closed his eyes tight and sucked in a breath as Tyler continued to push his finger in.

Tyler stopped moving his finger but continued to get Jeremy off with his other hand as he waited for Jeremy to let go of the breath he was holding. Jeremy finally exhaled and Tyler began to move his finger slowly in and out trying to loosen Jeremy up. He continued this for a few seconds before suddenly crooking his finger inside Jeremy and hitting his prostate. Jeremy immediately gives a loud gasp and jerked away from his hand.

Tyler immediately slicked his fingers up some more and this time and slowly pressed two fingers into Jeremy. He paused as Jeremy adjusted to the stretch and began to move his fingers back and forth hitting Jeremy's prostate over and over. Jeremy was groaning at the feel of Tyler's fingers now, and his hips began rocking back into Tyler's fingers as Tyler continued to stroke Jeremy's cock at the same time.

Tyler continued this for few more seconds before he figured Jeremy was ready for a third finger. Besides, Tyler had his own aching cock to worry about. He was practically burning with the need to be inside Jeremy now, they were so close to it he felt like he couldn't wait any longer. So stretching his two fingers wide he quickly added another finger. Jeremy moaned even louder at the stretch and burn and after a minute more he stopped moving and said, "Alright Tyler, I'm ready."

Tyler didn't need any more prompting and immediately let go of Jeremy and pulled his fingers out of him. He reached over to the coffee table and quickly pulled a condom on and began slicking himself up with the lube. Tyler moved into position and paused with his tip of his cock rubbing against Jeremy's stretched hole. "Are you ready?" he asked and Jeremy just gave him a nod as he looked into Tyler's eyes with complete trust.

Tyler nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly pushed into Jeremy until he completely filled him. He stopped then, waiting for Jeremy to adjust before he slowly slid almost out and then pushed back in. He continued this slow rocking and bends down to give Jeremy a gently kiss. Their tongues move slowly over each other as they continue to rock against each other. Tyler suddenly pulls away from the kiss and changing the angle he suddenly slammed his cock into Jeremy hitting his prostate dead on.

Jeremy can't help it, he cries out at Tyler's actions and suddenly everything becomes more frantic. Jeremy wraps his legs around Tyler as he picks up the pace, rocking into Jeremy harder and harder, hitting his prostate every time. Jeremy was delirious, he never knew he could feel so good. He immediately began rubbing his hands all over Tyler's body. He rubbed Tyler's pecs, his nipples, down over his rippling abs. He couldn't get enough of Tyler, and so he reached up wrapping his arm around Tyler's neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Tyler plants his arms on either side of Jeremy's head and uses his new leverage to push even deeper into Jeremy, fucking him harder than before. Jeremy moaned into his mouth at this and running his hands down Tyler's sweat slick back he clutched at Tyler's firm ass as he continued to pound into him. Tyler pulled back from Jeremy's mouth long enough to suck in a breath, and putting his weight onto one hand he reached down between them and gave Jeremy's cock a long firm tug. He sat up further and started get a rhythm going between his rocking and his stroking of Jeremy.

They were both panting now as Tyler continued to bring them closer and closer to completion. Tyler began rubbing his free hand up and down Jeremy's sweat slick stomach as he continued to get Jeremy off with hard tugs up and down Jeremy's dick. Tyler felt himself getting close as he leaned down to capture Jeremy's mouth in a rough vulgar kiss.

Jeremy quick broke from the kiss and gasped out, "Fuck Ty, I'm gonna!" Tyler got the message and as he slammed home into Jeremy again he gave Jeremy's cock a hard tug and twist and Jeremy came hard all over his hand and stomach. Jeremy let out a yell as he came and Tyler felt himself go over the edge as well when Jeremy's muscles clamped down on his cock. Tyler groaned out his pleasure as he felt Jeremy's muscles clenching around him again, squeezing out the last of his orgasm.

Tyler collapsed atop Jeremy's slick body and buried his face into Jeremy's neck and hair. They laid there for several minutes, everything quiet except for the sound of their heavy breathing. Jeremy looked over at the t.v. and realized the movie had been off for a while now. He chuckled quietly to himself as he ran his hand slowly through Tyler's hair, content to simply hold Tyler close to him forever. Tyler finally lifted his head up and gave him a drowsy look before giving him a gentle kiss. The kiss only lasted for a second before Tyler collapsed back down on Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy laughed and let him lay there for a minute longer before saying, "Tyler, you need to get off me before we are stuck together." Tyler laughed into Jeremy's skin and placed a small kiss on the spot before lifting himself off of Jeremy and pulling out of him. Jeremy gave a small groan of displeasure as Tyler pulled out of him. Tyler stood up and walked out of the room to throw the condom away.

When he got back Jeremy had grabbed his shirt and wiped off the mess on on his stomach and was in the process of pulling his boxers back on. Tyler pulled on his boxers as well and Jeremy came over to help clean him off as well. When Jeremy had finished Tyler grabbed the shirt out of his hand and tossed it to the side as he pulled Jeremy close. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler as their lips met for a slow sensual kiss. They continued this for a moment before Jeremy sucked Tyler's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down slightly. Tyler sucked in a breath at the sting and pulled away.

Jeremy smirked at Tyler before saying, "Well that was fun. We should definitely try that again." And with that he turned and walked quickly upstairs to his room laughing the whole way.

Tyler stood there stunned before giving a whoop of laughter and running after Jeremy.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, hope you like this one. Please don't forget to review.**

When Jeremy woke the next morning he found himself tangled in Tyler's arms, and his head was resting on Tyler's naked chest. Sunlight was streaming through his windows on his face, so he closed his eyes tighter and snuggled closer to Tyler's warm body. He loved the feel of Tyler's warm skin against his cheek, and though he would never tell him, he felt comforted to wake up in Tyler's strong arms.

Tyler slowly stirred awake at the feel of Jeremy's fingertips slowly trailing up and down his stomach. He gave a sleepy smile down at Jeremy and said, "It's not nice to mess with people who are sleeping, you know."

Jeremy smiled up at Tyler and gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying, "I can't help it if my boyfriend has some excellent abs." He gave Tyler's stomach a light smack before rolling out of Tyler's arms and off the bed. He stood up and tried to stretch out some of the stiffness in his body, not caring that he was completely naked. He was facing away from Tyler so he didn't see the hungry looks Tyler was giving his butt as he stretched himself luxuriously.

Tyler bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes roved up and down Jeremy's body and said, "Please tell me this is what you do every morning when you wake up." Tyler got up as he was saying this and walked around the bed towards Jeremy. Jeremy glanced down at his nakedness and finally seemed to realize what effect his stretching was having on Tyler.

He blushed furiously, but pulled himself together enough to say, "Nope, only when my boyfriend bones me so hard I feel like jelly afterwards." Tyler smirked at that and moved closer until he was right up in Jeremy's personal space. Jeremy didn't move at all as he watched Tyler slowly trace his fingertips up Jeremy's arm and to his shoulder. Cupping Jeremy's neck with one hand and wrapping his arm around his waist with the other, Tyler pulled Jeremy up against his body.

Jeremy gave him as soft smile as Tyler pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It was a short and sweet kiss and they pulled apart after a moment. Jeremy turned away from Tyler to look for his boxers. He quickly found them, and when he bent over to pick them up Tyler took the opportunity to smack his bare ass.

Needless to say, Jeremy jumped about two feet in the air, overbalanced when his foot caught in some sheets, and fell to the ground. By then, Tyler had already pulled on his boxers and he ran from the room whooping with laughter.

Jeremy quickly pulled his boxers on and ran after him yelling, "I'm gonna get you for that!" Jeremy ran downstairs and into the kitchen to find Tyler just closing the fridge and holding a carton of eggs. He held up the eggs like a shield and said, "Peace offering? I make breakfast and you don't extract whatever horrible vengeance you just thought up?"

Jeremy smiled and thought for a second before saying, "Hmm, that sounds fair I suppose." Tyler smirked and walked over and set the eggs on the counter. Turning his back on Jeremy he bent over to pull a pan out from under the counter. Jeremy smiled wickedly at the opportunity presented to him, and walking quickly forward he smacked Tyler's ass hard. Tyler swore loudly and dropped the pan as Jeremy raced towards the living room laughing loudly.

Tyler immediately gave chase and caught up with Jeremy just as he reached the couch. Tyler tackled him onto the couch and couldn't help but smile as Jeremy simply rolled over laughing uncontrollably.

He waited until Jeremy had calmed down a little bit before bending down and crushing his lips to Jeremy's for a deep kiss. He reached one hand up to cradle Jeremy's cheek as they sank down on to the couch. They moved their mouth's together slowly as Tyler continued to stroke his cheek. After a few minutes Jeremy broke away from the kiss, feeling the need to breathe. He looked up into Tyler's eyes and gave a mischievous smile before saying, "I smack your ass and get an awesome kiss, is that how it will always work?"

Tyler smiled as well and said, "Hell no, you do that again I'll kick your ass into next week." He bent down and gave Jeremy another peck on the lips, letting him no he was only kidding. He rolled off of Jeremy and helped him up before asking, "So how bout that breakfast?"

* * *

It was another hour or so before they finally got cleaned up and put some clothes on. Tyler was sitting in a chair in the kitchen when Jeremy came downstairs, hair still damp from his shower.

"What do you want to do today?" Tyler asked as he finished tying his shoes. Jeremy walked over and gave a sly smile down at Tyler before he swung a leg over his lap and straddled him on the chair. Jeremy held his face level with Tyler's and ran his hands gently down his chest as he lowered himself onto Tyler's lap. He leaned forward and said huskily into Tyler's ear, "I don't know, let me think about it."

Tyler sucked in a shuddering breath as he felt Jeremy lick slowly along the shell of his ear. He let out a startled gasp when Jeremy sucked his earlobe into his mouth and began sucking on it. Tyler's hands began to move of their own accord, and he began to rub his hands up and down Jeremy's thighs as Jeremy continued teasing his ear with his tongue. After a few seconds longer, Jeremy finally pulled his head back and captured Tyler's mouth in a kiss. He ran his tongue along Tyler's bottom lip and over the corners of his mouth before Tyler opened his mouth and allowed Jeremy to plunge his tongue in.

Jeremy reached up and cupped Tyler's face with both his hands as he continued to massage Tyler's tongue with his. Tyler changed the angle of his head to allow Jeremy better access, and moved his hands up under Jeremy's shirt. His hands roved over Jeremy's back and he pressed Jeremy's chest closer to him. Jeremy broke their kiss and immediately moved his mouth down to the side of Tyler's neck. Tyler groaned at the feel of Jeremy's tongue on his neck. Jeremy moved one hand up to thread his fingers through Tyler's hair and the other slid down Tyler's chest until he reached down between them and rubbed his palm against Tyler's erection through his jeans. Tyler pulled his hands out from under Jeremy's shirt, and he reached down to unbutton Jeremy's jeans. Jeremy moaned into Tyler's neck as Tyler slowly unzipped Jeremy's jeans...and the moment was shattered as the house phone suddenly rang.

Jeremy stopped moving and groaned into Tyler's shoulder as the phone rang for the second time. He quickly hopped off of Tyler and ran into the next room to answer the phone.

Tyler was pissed. He looked down at the angry erection that was making his pants too tight, and fumed silently at whoever had decided to call at the worst possible time ever.

Jeremy came back in the room a few minutes later and said, " That was Jenna. It seems she forgot to take some clothes to the dry cleaner, and it can't wait until she gets back."

"Would you mind taking me?" he asked as he moved behind Tyler's chair and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck. Tyler turned in Jeremy's arms gave him a peck on the lips before asking, "What do I get in return?"

Jeremy smiled and moved his mouth to Tyler's ear. "Maybe I'll finish what I started," Jeremy huskily whispered into his ear, his warm breath causing Tyler's whole body to give an involuntary shiver.

Tyler immediately hopped up, grabbed Jeremy's hand, and started heading towards the door before saying, "Lets go." Jeremy laughed and let Tyler drag him from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, thanks for waiting patiently. I ran into a lot of writer's block in this chapter because smut is surprisingly hard to write haha. Anyways, I really wanted to get inside Tyler's head and show you what he is thinking in this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

The car ride on the way to the dry cleaners was quiet. The radio volume was low and there was a soothing 90's alternative song playing. Jeremy was calmly looking out the window as they drove through town, while Tyler was busy struggling with his own thoughts.

Tyler was fighting against a strong urge to touch Jeremy, to hold his hand, and brush his fingers across his cheek. Before, his desire to touch Jeremy had been always driven by physical needs. But now...now he wasn't so sure what he was feeling. He was beginning to realize he craved everything about Jeremy. The way he blushed and tried to hide behind his long hair when he was embarrassed. The way the corner of turned up when he was about to smile at him.

He liked the way Jeremy was so...passionate about things. Jeremy never went halfway when it came to something or someone he cared about. He always poured his entire heart into it, good or bad. And because of that Jeremy had been hurt, and more than once.

Tyler decided then and there, that he never wanted to cause that kind of pain in Jeremy. Not if he could help it. Tyler's heart skipped a beat at that thought, and he glanced over at Jeremy's profile. "Shit," Tyler thought, "I just might love this kid."

Jeremy seemed to sense that Tyler was looking at him because he looked over at him and said, "Got something on your mind, Tyler?"

Tyler quickly pulled his thoughts together and turned to face the road. He cleared his throat before saying, "No, just thinking."

Jeremy simply shrugged and looked back out the window. A minute later he felt Tyler's hand on his thigh, and without looking down he intertwined his fingers with Tyler's. He smiled into the window though, and he gave Tyler's hand a small squeeze as they continued on their way to the dry cleaners.

* * *

After they had dropped off the clothes Jenna needed dry cleaned, they decided to go to the swimming hole at Tyler's house. However, they didn't bring anything for their little trip so they had to go into Tyler's house for supplies.

When they walked into Tyler's house Tyler quietly closed the front door and led Jeremy upstairs to his room. Jeremy was kind of excited to see his room. He had never seen it before and he was a little curious to see what it would look like.

They got to Tyler's room, and Jeremy decided it was a lot like what he expected it to be. Lots of dark heavy wood, and muted colors for the curtains and the walls. Tyler's room was clean and neat, no dirty clothes on the floor and nothing on the desk except for some school books and what looked like a sketch pad.

Jeremy was curious about the sketch pad. After all, he already knew Tyler could draw really well from what he saw at the school art show. Not wanting to be rude, he decided he would wait until later to ask about it. Art was oftentimes very personal, and he would wait until Tyler was comfortable with showing him his sketches.

While Jeremy had been taking in the room Tyler was going through his dresser and pulling out some swimming shorts. He tossed a pair to Jeremy and said, "These should fit, but they might be a little bit short on your long legs." Jeremy smirked at that, and said, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Tyler, however, didn't rise to the bait and simply grinned and said, "Just put them on already."

They quickly changed without too many sly looks at the other before grabbing some towels and heading down to the kitchen for some food and drinks to take with them.

They had to drive out to the swimming hole. It was on Lockwood property, but it was kind of far out in the woods. Which was good, because this meant privacy and privacy meant Tyler and Jeremy didn't have to hide the way they felt about each other. Which of course meant there was going to be touching, probably a lot.

They finally pulled up at the swimming hole and got out of the car. Jeremy grabbed their stuff out of the car as Tyler wasted no time stripping off his shirt and jumping in the water. Jeremy took the time to set their stuff down by the water and set out their towels before pulling his shirt off as well and jumping in.

Time seemed to pass slowly after that, maybe because it was one of the most enjoyable times either of them had ever had. They wrestled in the water and pranked each other for what seemed like hours. There was even a rope swing hanging from the tree that they could use to flip out into the water. This of course resulted in a contest between the two of them to see who could pull off the most daring flip.

After what seemed forever, Tyler walked out of the water and collapsed onto a towel. Jeremy followed him moments later, and Tyler handed him a soda. They quietly sipped their drinks and just relaxed in the sunshine. It was soothing, this moment in time. With nothing but the sunlight, the water, and each other.

After a few minutes Jeremy set his drink to the side and looked over at Tyler. Tyler was sitting up with his arms thrown back behind him to hold him up. He was simply basking in the sunshine with his eyes closed. Jeremy drank in the sight of Tyler sitting there, warm sunlight filtering through the leaves down on his bare chest. They hadn't dried off when they got out of the water and their was still beads of water on Tyler's skin that Jeremy just wanted to lick off of him. He watched the slow rise and fall of Tyler's chest and changed the pace of his breathing to match Tyler's without even really thinking about it.

Jeremy finally made up his mind and began moving closer to Tyler. When he was close enough he threw a leg over Tyler's lap and straddled him while placing his hands on Tyler's chest. Tyler exhaled in surprise and snapped his eyes open to see Jeremy's face inches from his own. Jeremy didn't say anything, he just used his hands on Tyler's chest to push him down until Tyler was lying on the towel with Jeremy still sitting atop him.

Jeremy brushed his fingertips ever so gently over Tyler's wet skin as he slowly rocked his hips atop Tyler's. Tyler closed his eyes and groaned at the feel of Jeremy rubbing against him through the thin fabric of their wet swimsuits. Jeremy bent down and gently kissed Tyler's chest, his mouth seeking to capture a single droplet of water resting on Tyler's skin. Jeremy continued to explore Tyler's skin with his mouth as he rubbed his hands up Tyler's sides.

Tyler bent his head up to watch Jeremy as his mouth slowly made its way over to one of Tyler's nipples. Tyler threw back his head again and let out a low groan as he felt Jeremy's soft lips and tongue suck down on his sensitive nipple. Tyler couldn't stop himself from touching Jeremy any longer and he rested his hands on Jeremy's thighs just above the knee. He didn't keep them there though, and began to slowly move his hands up a little before rubbing them back down again. Jeremy felt his hands going up a little farther each time, and it was not long before he felt his hands slip under his swimsuit.

Jeremy began to move his mouth upwards, licking and kissing his way up to Tyler's neck. When he got there he gave Tyler's neck a warm, wet, open-mouthed kiss that had Tyler sucking in a shuddering breath. Thats when Jeremy decided to resume his rocking while atop Tyler's groin, and Tyler gripped Jeremy's thighs tightly while rocking up into him in response. Jeremy dragged his hand through Tyler's hair as he brought his mouth up to Tyler's and locked his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Tyler removed his hands from up Jeremy's shorts and wrapped his arms around his waist before rocking them both up into a sitting position. Jeremy continued to rub his fingers through Tyler's hair as his and Tyler's tongues continued to slip slide over the other's. Jeremy's legs were wrapped around Tyler's waist now as he sat in Tyler's lap, and Tyler's hands began slowly massaging up and down Jeremy's wet back.

Jeremy finally broke the kiss, and they both sat their breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed.

Jeremy opened his eyes first and reached up a hand to stroke Tyler's cheek. Tyler opened his eyes at that and said, "Jere, do you wanna..." but was interrupted when Jeremy placed a finger on his lips and gave a shy smile before saying, "Yes."

Jeremy put a hand on Tyler's chest and pushed him back so that he was laying down again. Jeremy placed a kiss on his sternum and began moving down Tyler's stomach. He took his time moving over Tyler's stomach, placing small kisses and kitten licks over the ridges of Tyler's abs. Tyler's stomach muscles fluttered every time he felt Jeremy's tongue moving over his skin, and he gave out a low moan as he fisted his hand in Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy looked up at Tyler and smirked at the way he was making him feel just from kissing him on the stomach. He bent down again and kissed his way down to the beginning of Tyler's shorts. Tucking his fingers in the waistband he slowly pulled them down as he continued kissing Tyler's skin as more and more was exposed. When he got to Tyler's groin he rocked back onto his knees and yanked Tyler's shorts the rest of the way off.

Tyler was left stark naked on the towel looking up at Jeremy with eyes glazed over with lust. Jeremy smiled at that and couldn't resist bending down to capture Tyler's beautiful lips in a passionate kiss. As they continued kissing Jeremy rocked his hips against Tyler, grinding against him through his swim trunks. Tyler groaned into his mouth at the feel of Jeremy grinding against his dick, he couldn't help it. Tyler moved his hands down Jeremy's back as Jeremy moved his attentions to Tyler's neck. When he reached the waistband of Jeremy's shorts he reached in and rubbed the palms of his hands over the firm globes of Jeremy's ass and _clenched_ his hands down over them. Jeremy groaned into Tyler's neck at the feel of him massaging his ass and he began grinding into Tyler harder.

After a few moments longer of this Jeremy couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from Tyler. Quickly standing up he shucked out of his swim trunks and lowered himself back onto Tyler's lap. Tyler sat up and held him in place with his hands on Jeremy's hips. Jeremy reached down and grabbed one of Tyler's wrists and brought up two of Tyler's fingers to his mouth. Tyler closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Jeremy slicking his fingers up with his gorgeous mouth.

Finally Jeremy pulled Tyler's fingers out of his mouth and let go of Tyler's wrist. Tyler immediately reached around and rubbed his fingers against puckered muscle of Jeremy's entrance. Jeremy closed his eyes and moaned into Tyler's shoulder as Tyler swirled his fingers around a couple more times before slowly pushing a digit into him. Jeremy sucked in a breath at the burn, but it didn't last as long as the first time and he slowly exhaled as Tyler began to move his finger. Tyler pulled Jeremy's head back so he could watch his face as he pushed in a second finger, making sure he wasn't moving too fast. Jeremy clenched his jaw as Tyler pushed the second finger in, but relaxed soon after as Tyler slowly began to ease them in and out.

Moments later Tyler found Jeremy's prostate and he cried out as he began to push back down onto Tyler's fingers, attempting to get him to move faster. Tyler loved being able to make Jeremy feel like this and he pumped his fingers harder before adding a third finger inside Jeremy. After a few moments longer of this he finally pulled his fingers out and turned Jeremy's face to look at him.

"I don't have any lube Jeremy." Tyler said. Jeremy just nodded his head and without any prompting of Tyler he climbed out of Tyler's lap and maneuvered himself so that his face was level with Tyler's hard erection. Jeremy lifted Tyler's heavy cock in from his stomach and gave it a few pumps before bending down and licking a stripe up his shaft from the base to the tip. Tyler threw his head back and closed his eyes tight at the feel of Jeremy's tongue moving over his dick. He couldn't help but moan and run his hand through his hair as he felt Jeremy's mouth close around his dick and suck _hard._

Jeremy continued to move his mouth up and down Tyler's dick until Tyler had to stop him and say, "Jesus, Jeremy! I'm going to come right now if you don't stop that." Jeremy laughed after he pulled his mouth off of Tyler with a pop. He quickly climbed back onto Tyler's lap and cradled Tyler's face in his hands as he moved in for a kiss. Tyler immediately opened his mouth to Jeremy's eager tongue and wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist to lift him up slightly.

Tyler lined himself up and eased his grip on Jeremy's waist. Jeremy broke his kiss with Tyler and sucked in a breath as Tyler slowly pushed into him as he sank back down onto Tyler's lap. Tyler didn't move as he watched Jeremy's face. He wanted Jeremy to move when he was ready and not a second before. He didn't have to wait long before Jeremy started moving, and Tyler couldn't contain a moan at the pleasure that he was feeling as Jeremy rocked up on his lap and sank back down. He leaned in and began kissing Jeremy's neck as Jeremy continued to rock slowly in his lap.

Things started to get a little more frantic when Jeremy planted his knees on the towel and started riding Tyler's cock much harder. Tyler pulled his mouth from Jeremy's neck and dragged Jeremy in for a rough kiss. Tyler felt like he was in heaven right now, being inside of Jeremy was better than he could have ever hoped. He couldn't stop himself from running his hands all up and down Jeremy's body. He cupped his hands over Jeremy's firm butt as he rocked up into Jeremy just as he was coming down.

Jeremy moaned at the pleasure he was feeling throughout his whole body. Tyler's lips, his hands, his dick rubbing over his prostate every time he thrust up into him. All this was combining to bring him to the edge, he could feel his orgasm was coming soon. Jeremy broke from his kiss, "Ty, I need you to touch me!" he gasped out. Tyler got the idea and reached between them and gave Jeremy's cock a firm tug. He continued stroking Jeremy, giving a little twist every time he pulled upwards and timed so that he thrust up into Jeremy at the same time. Jeremy couldn't take the double pleasure of Tyler jerking him off as he thrust up into him and moments later he gave a loud yell as he came all over Tyler's hand and his stomach.

Tyler groaned as he felt Jeremy's muscles clench tighter around him as he continued to stroke Jeremy through his orgasm. Tyler gripped Jeremy by the hips as he felt himself getting close after a few more thrusts he went over the edge, filling Jeremy with his hot semen.

They both slowed their movements until Jeremy collapsed boneless in Tyler's arms. Tyler smiled as he stroked Jeremy's hair, and slowly laid back on the towel while keeping Jeremy in his arms. Tyler slipped out of Jeremy and they both simply lay there listening to each other breathe.

"I'm gonna fall asleep..." Jeremy whispered as he rested his head on Tyler's chest. Tyler smiled even though Jeremy couldn't see it, and while stroking his hair gently he said, "Its alright, I am too."

They both closed their eyes then, slowly drifting to sleep in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

**AN: I don't know why, but the ending of this chapter took forever to write. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW, its the fuel that keeps me going.**


End file.
